Gohan's life
by bountyhunter5000
Summary: About Gohan. Might be a crossover later. Starts out funny, gets gothic dark later (still with funny) i will add more info as story continues
1. Baby Gohan

Bountyhunter5000-Hi. This is one of my first storys, so go easy on me. Suggestions and helpful criticism are allowed. Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball Z, Gohan would be the star instead of Goku, and Bardock would be alive. Do you think Gohan is the star, OR Bardock is alive!? I think not!!(Though he should be the star, and Bardock should be alive!)  
  
-This is a little ficcy that I came to be out of the blue. I can bet you that it will stink. This ficcy has Planet Vegeta up and alive, and the threat of Freeza (did I spell that right?) blowing it up still remains. (So the stupid sayains (I can guess that I didn't spell that right.) are still loyal to Freeza). Launch is also a sayain. Can anybody guess who her daddy is gonna be? Also, Grandpa Gohan is alive and well  
  
-(Younger sister is about to blurt the answer out, but is dragged to Chi chi's chamber of horror)  
  
So, try to enjoy my crappy little story. Also, I don't know what really happened with Gohan's birth. This is my ficcy. hehe  
Chapter 1: Baby Gohan  
  
The place: The tornament.  
  
Goku was in his regular orange with blue t-shirt underneath ki outfit, stretching out in the waiting area. He knew that he was up to fight next. But whom he was to fight, he didn't know, yet. Over in the other side of the room, he saw Chichi, in a black dress, which was talking to her dad, the Ox king. The Ox king may seem huge and monstrous, like Ch chi (Who isn't very big) but he has a kind heart, like Chichi. Goku then heard a thump, as the bandit (Yamcha) was thrown out of the rink by Tien. As Goku was telling Yamcha that he did his best, he heard the announcer call, "Up next is Goku vs. Chichi." Hearing his name called, Goku ran into the rink, all hyped up and ready to fight. Chichi was the same way, but more serious. "Ready, and fight!" As the fight was starting, a strange shadow was looming in the bleachers. The guy that the shadow belonged to was a green alien not of Earth. His name was Piccolo. As he came down the bleachers, he saw the fight more clearly and noticed something about the woman fighter in the black dress. After the fight had been going on for a while, Chichi didn't look right, or move right, to Goku. So Goku decided to trick Chichi into falling out of the rink. Two minutes after Chichi fell out of the rink, Chichi was in a hospital bed. As Chichi was lying in the bed, Goku was anxiously waiting out side the room, for Chichi to come out. As Goku was hoping that Chichi was going to be all right so he can ask for her hand in marriage, a doctor came out of the room. "Son Goku, Chichi just had a baby boy. Now you may come in and see Chichi and the baby." Goku was overjoyed. So he ran like lightning into the room, forgetting that there was something call a door, or wall. As Goku was talking to Chichi and the baby, Goku decided on the perfect name for the baby. "Hey Chichi, could we name our son Gohan? He reminds me of my grandpa, Gohan." "Sure Goku. I would love for our little boy to be named after a famous man." As soon as Goku just finished getting a very glad "yes" reply to his question in having Chi chi's hand in marriage, some one came running into the hospital room.  
  
Bountyhunter5000-Sorry about the cliffhanger, but everything else that happens will go under the next chapter title. Bardock (stomping over furiously)- I am waiting for my part! Don't let that green alien take up everything, or else by the time I get my part, I will be an old man, with great-grandchildren! Piccolo (who feels grumpy because Bardock's comment woke him up from a nice, relaxing meditation) feels insulted, and a fight breaks out. Bountyhunter5000- Um, bye! (Drags Bardock and Piccolo to join younger sister in Chi chi's chamber of horror) 


	2. Curious Gohan

Sorry the last chappy was so short. Bardock- I won't stop bugging you until you give me a part! Piccolo- Shut up! I want space to complain that I didn't do anything but stand in the shadows! Bardock- At least you had a part! Besides, isn't that all you do anyways? Piccolo-.WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU- Do I have to send you two back to Chi chi's chamber of horror? Piccolo- but he started it! Oh fine. I'll stop if he does. That said, whose going to say the disclaimer? How about you, Bardock? Bardock- grrr. Fine. Bountyhunter5000 does not own Dragonball Z, or any other anime out there. That said, lets go on to chappy two. (* Means thought, ; means sweat drop, and () is just me butting in ^-^)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Curious Baby Gohan  
  
Leaving the Hospital:  
  
The guy that came in said that Goku was up. Goku, who didn't want to leave his new family here, knew what he must now do.  
  
The place: The tournament. (again)  
  
Goku was running back to the tornament arena (carrying Chichi and Gohan). He could sense a strong ki as he was running. * I wonder if that is my opponents' ki? I won't know until I get there. * When he finally got to the tornament: Yamcha was the first to see Goku as he arrived. " Where were you? No, wait, answer that question after your match with Piccolo." "Ok" was Goku's reply as he entered the rink. When he got in, a Namekian voice huffed to him, with annoyance, " Ready to fight now?" Goku matched his tone, " Ready when you are." What the announcer has to say to that: " Uh, why don't we wait for everybody to come back from the concession stands?" Piccolo face vaults. "You took to long you freak!" What Goku has to say/do: "He he." He then scratched the back of his head (Son family style) nervously. Piccolo then sees the kid with the tail next to the Z warrior group. * Looks like a newborn. Maybe the reason he was late* Yamcha and Krillen were tickling Gohan, who was poking Tien's third eye, which caused Choutzu, Bulma, Grandpa Gohan, and Launch to have laughing fits 5000tm. Chichi was muttering about how she was going to have to teach Gohan some manners. This bugged Goku. Piccolo was sweat dropping as Gohan was trying to get to him of all, well, beings. 2 minutes later: Goku and Piccolo were in the rink, in fighting positions. The announcer: "Ready, and Fight!" Piccolo first attacked Goku with his special beam cannon (?), which Goku aimed his Kame may ha maya technique at. The two moves collided. Gohan got excited. What happened next: A lot of punched and kicking and, um, "scratches". Goku: Da--, he isn't scratched a bit, and I am. I guess I should start firing some major ki blasts to fry him* Nobody could tell exactly what was going on because there was a "light show" going on, partly in mid air. When they landed: What everybody saw: a fried Piccolo and a battered Goku. Goku could barely stand. He legs were wobbly and he had only one workable arm (his right). Piccolo had one arm. Two seconds later, Piccolo had started to regenerate. He now has 2 again. After 6 ki blasts (including the last one that blew up the rink, 4 punches and 3 successful kicks (1 nailed the announcer, 5 nailed Hercule, 4 hit Chichi and 1 hit someone from the audience^-^) later. "Ohhhhhh, ahhhhhhh." (Guess who ^-^, no one guessing, okkk.) "Gohan? I didn't know you were right next to me! I will have Chi chi's frying pan of terrortm if you get hurt! So be careful!" This was from a half dead and worn out Goku, who was eyeing a Chichi holding a frying pan of terror in the right hand while her nose was bleeding. (Just to let you know, the announcer's left leg and Hercules's entire body was broken) "I want to help(!" Piccolo was staring at Gohan. It was clear he wanted to continue fighting. Just before Goku could comply or deny with Gohan's request, Gohan blew Piccolo right out of the rink. Grandpa Gohan almost died from getting a heart attack from the major fits of laughter he got. Everybody stared wide-eyed. Piccolo stared at Gohan with annoyance. " I did something bad, didn't eye! WAAAAAAA!!!" "NOOOOOOOO YOU DIDN'T!!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!!" This was a "I am cranky and your giving me a migraine" Piccolo. Gohan than ran over to Piccolo and stared at him. Then hugged him. Koran was still trying to keep Yajorobie's mouth from becoming permanently dropped to the ground. What happened next- Gohan got the first place award Goku got second Piccolo got third Chichi got mad Koran taped Yajorobie's mouth shut They all went to the Kame House (even Piccolo) SOMEWHERE.. "Zarbon! TELL THE ENGINEERS THAT I AM NOT SUPPOSE TO HAVE BUNNY EARS!! "Sure Master Frieza."* Stupid engineers.* Bardock, Raddiz, and Trias were laughing their @$$'$ off. Just then, Prince Vegeta and Napa came in. In union, "What the. is going on!" Then they turn around to see that Frieza was pink, with bunny ears, and a dress on. Vegeta Napa: ;;; . Then Dodoria comes in saying to Frieza that "the engineers were on vacation and that The Guinu Force will fix you up." Frieza ripped the dress off, painted himself his normal colors, and went off and blew the engineers up, and came back. From Raddiz to Bardock, "That is why I am an inventor, not an engineer." Bardock, "...;;" *Next time, I will use Raddiz' micro camera 5000tm."  
  
So, what did you think? Bardock- I am glad I got my part. Piccolo- Me too Bardock- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU ALREADY HAD A PART, NAMEK! Piccolo- It was an insignificant part. *Spits his tongue out at Bardock.* Bardock- Dammit you NAMEK! You are going down! Piccolo- *still spiting tongue out, turns out to be stuck. * Bardock- Pull that in RIGHT NOW, before I rip it out! Piccolo-... Bardock-;;; Here comes a fist! Bountyhunter5000- ...;; Well, Bye! (don't forget to review ^-^) 


	3. Wrath of Chchi Hello Snow

Hi, I am finally back! Bardock: Well, I hope I taught that Namek a lesson Piccolo: humph *grumbles about how he hates Bardock* Bardock: Your just jealous because I am stronger that you Piccolo: In your dreams, banana lover Bountyhunter5000: YOU GUYS BETTER MAKE UP NOW! OR I WILL INTRODUCE YOU TO MY SECRET WEAPON! (Shakes the area) Piccolo: I will if he does Bardock: I am waiting for you Bountyhunter5000: ;; well. lets get on with the story, shall we? (If you want the disclaimer, or what certain symbols mean, check previous chapters) Chapter 3: Wrath of Chichi; Hello Snow  
  
PLACE: KAMES HOUSE (u know, Roshi's house) "Man, I am pooped," exclaimed a tired and hungry Goku. Krillen's reply, "Speaking of bathroom related talk, where is Master Roshi?" Goku's answer, "His favorite seat?" Yamcha and Tein:? What Krillen has to say, "I will explain shortly." WELL GUESS WHAT! I WONT BE MAKING YOU ANY FOOD FOR A LONG TIME!" yelled a really *!$$%& off Chichi. Goku wined at Chichi, "Oh come on! What did I do?" "I WILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID!! YOU ENDANGERED GOHAN! HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO FIGHT! HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN BRAIN DAMAGE CAUSE HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT! THEN HE WOULD BECOME AS STUPID AS YOU!" This caused Goku to need hearing aids for the next 12 years. (I hope I remember that detail ^^) Piccolo, Tein, Yamcha, Krillen, Goku, Piccolo, and Bulma yelled, "BUT GOHAN WAS THE ONE THAT GOT FIRST PLACE!" Chichi, " But I don't want Gohan to waste his time! What he needs first is study, and that is final! He can't have too much training or.. GET AWAY FROM MY GOHAN AND ME YOU GREEN MONSTER! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE ANYWAYS!" Then, to everybody's surprise, there was a yelling voice just started going off. "TRAINING SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH FUN! I AM A KID, YOU ARE A PARENT! PARENTS ARE SUPPOSED TO ALLOW LOTS OF OPPORTUNITY FOR THEIR KIDS! Besides, I declare Piccolo as one of my best friends." What Goku has to say, "What ever Gohan said was true, and I don't mine him being friends with Piccolo. Besides, I should get some say, SINCE I AM A PARENT TOO!" Everyone was clapping, even Roshi, who just got back from the bathroom. The Ox King decided to say what he had to say, "There there Chichi; Goku and Gohan are right. Besides, you know I trained you and you enjoyed it, especially sense it was what you wanted." Chi chi's comeback, " Now my new family is gonna be poor and I am not bright because of it." Goku's sudden out of the blue comeback, " Isn't happiness better than money? I bet so, just ask Bulma." Bulma nods her head. Chichi ran out of $#!+ to say (finally, eh). Then Snow (the girl from Dragonball that lives in the town with Muscle tower.) An excited Bulma, "So, Goku, is this your friend from that village from the north? Snow, right?" Goku all excited, " Yeah! I am just glad I didn't forget what she looked like." Everyone face vaults. BACK TO THAT "SOMEWHERE" AGAIN. *Something is missing, but I don't know what! Grrr...," thought a Raddiz whose brain is about to explode. "WAKE UP TRIAS (who I decided to make sleep in the day and awake at night), YOU LAZY.." Bardock came back in. "What is so urgent that you have to wake Trias up." Raddiz gritting through his teeth, "Something is missing, and it could be a someone! The problem is that I can't figure out who is missing! Grrr..." Then Raddiz' new invention explodes. Bardock: ` _`+. Raddiz: .;;;(really nervous). More bad luck for Raddiz. "What the #@!! was that!? Do you know Napa?" (Vegeta was training, but the explosion wrecked the training room. Raddiz is hightailing to a safe place. with an angry Vegeta and angry Bardock at his tail. (Angry is an understatement).  
  
Bardock: (screaming) LET GO OF THE TAIL!!!!!!!!!! Piccolo: nyah (spits tongue out) nay! Well, until next time. ^^;;; (please review) 


	4. Earth's Newnest Threat

I am finally back!!! Sry for the delay ^^.  
  
Piccolo: whew! I bet I finally taught that monkey butt a lesson!!!  
  
*Piccolo yanking on Bardock's tail still*  
  
*Bardock cuts some of his tail off*  
  
Bardock: nyah!!!!!!!! C'mon and get me you green it!!!!  
  
Piccolo: I'll get you alright you .  
  
*Gohan walks in*  
  
While Gohan is getting settled down, lets get on with the story!!!  
  
Gohan: what about the disclaimer?  
  
Don't worry; there is one on a past chapter  
  
Gohan: Now lets start the story!!!  
  
Okay okay!!!! ^^;;; Here is the story for crying out loud!!!!!!!  
  
SAME PLACE AS LAST TIME FOR THE Z GANG.  
  
"So, how has everything been, Goku?" asked a curious Snow. "WHAT? I CAN'T HERE YOU!" "Ohhh dear. I better get those hearing aids ready soon." commented Bulma as she pulled a capsule full of equipment, flung it to the ground, and a case appeared. The case had some special mechanic equipment in it. She walked over to the case, opened it up, and got to work right away.(how ever someone builds a hearing aid) and in 1.23 seconds the aid was completed. "COME OVER HERE GOKU SO I CAN PUT UR HEARING AIDS IN!" "WHAT, I CAN'T HERE YOU BULMA!" Everyone face vaults. "Ehehe.." Said Goku as he demonstrated the "son jester" tm. Bulma then motioned, with her arms, for the one in need to come over to her. When he finally got the message, Goku ran, crashing, into Bulma and she finally put the hearing aids in his ears. Snow then asked the question again, "how has everything been, Goku?" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the pain the pain! Too loud!" This chased away some birds that were hanging above the house.  
  
NOW, THE OTHER PLACE. "RADDIZ WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU YOU'RE GONNA.what was that loud screech I just heard!?" "Nothing to do with me, Dad!" "Grrr, my ears are still ringing! .*Grumble mumble*", complained Vegeta. They all forgot what they were doing and were in awe for many hours, trying to figure out what the screech was. "HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME! I'M STILL LOCKED IN THE TRAINING CHAMBER!!"  
  
BACK TO Z GANG. "Thanks for adjusting my hearing aids Bulma!" yelled a thankful Goku. "Not a problem," replied a Bulma with an ear-ach. "I'm gonna try again. How have you been?" attempted Snow. Goku= " I guess I have been doing good. Oh, you should meet my wife Chi-Chi and our son, Gohan!" Goku motions to them. "Hello! Its nice to meet you!" Bulma decided that she wasn't thrilled with always having the Kame House as the only hangout. "Hey, Snow, want to show us your village?" "Sure, why not? Just remember your jackets." "Your are so wimpy." Everyone: " ." SO, everyone but Piccolo grabs a jacket and they leave for Snow's village.  
  
SHIFT IN CHARACTERS. Beep * Bardock looks over at the monitor. He goes over and sees King Cold and Freeza. Now that he thought about it, he did here Freeza leave. "What Freeza.." "Here is your next planet: Earth." Vegeta then walks over there with something to say. "YOU THINK WE'RE SO WEAK THAT YOU'RE GOING TO STICK US WITH A BACK WATER PLANET AT THE EDGE OF THE GALAXY! -_-+++" (Yeah, imagine the hugest tic-tack-toe board on his face that you can) "HEY! YOU CAN'T TALK LIKE THAT TO FREEZA SAMA!" (From no other than Dodoria) Vegeta: "Feh". ". What happened to the other guy?" wondered Freeza. "Ops. I thought we forgot something." Vegeta walks over to the training chamber and unlocks it. As Napa walks out, he notices Vegeta mumbling and grumbling about a weak planet and Earth, Raddiz being the sheaf, and that he was sick and tired of following orders from Freeza. He was glad when her heard something about his dad, King Vegeta, being the one to really want the planet. This meant slaves, which meant a new sheaf. Good. No more of Raddiz' cooking. He was sick of burnt food. Bardock had the same thought about Raddiz' cooking. "LETS HURRY UP AND GET OUR NEW SHEAF!!" bellowed an impatient prince. Freeza signed off. "There's something he didn't tell us, and I know what it is. XP" Bardock commented to Vegeta. "What, there are Dragonballs on that stupid planet?" ".-_-. I was hoping that Raddiz wouldn't fined out." "I can imagine." Imagine this: Raddiz has turned Trias and himself into androids and they have taken over Neptune for the free ice cream. They whisper the info about the Dragonballs to Napa. Bardock then motioned to Raddiz. "Tell the others that we got a mission on Earth." (The others are Bardock's crew from That Bardock Special) They weren't that far away from each other, and Earth was only a little more than a couple of Hours away with the upgrades their ships received. With the call made, they gathered into their pods and blasted off to Earth.  
  
Z GANG. "Didn't we pass that mountain 4 hours ago?" questioned Bulma. "Ops. I guess I should have brought a map," sighed Snow. Then Goku just flew up in the air, with Gohan in his arms, and flew forward really far and really fast, then came back. "I think I saw it that way!" Obviously, they all went that way." WHEN THEY GET THERE. "." "What? This is your village, right?" asked Goku. "NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS, BUT IT ISN'T MY VILLAGE!!" Then penguins are waddling around some igloos, squawking. Every one face vaults. ". Gome (or whatever is Japanese for sorry) Snow-chan, but the houses look the same..." He does the son gesture. "Those aren't houses! They're igloos, dumb@$$!" This was from Piccolo. "Ehehe." "That's my village over there, where the smoke is coming from." WHEN THEY GOT OVER TO THE VILLAGE "What happened here? Did King Piccolo escape?" wondered Goku. "I don't know, the village was fine when I left." Some voices could be heard. "Here is our first Dragonball.now to find the others somehow." "Good, you found it, Trias. BAD THAT MY STUPID RADAR THING WON'T WORK OUT HERE! -_-+++" "Raddiz, since when does anything you make actually work?" sneered Trias. "IS THAT CHALLENGE, YOU.!" "STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!! LETS JUST GO STEAL ONE FROM SOMEONE!" ".Do you know these people?" asked Goku. "No." Replied a P!$$#% Snow. Then Bulma's radar beeped. "Hey! There's a Dragonball here, and I think that they're holding one!" Then One of Bardock's crewmates (the tall, tanned one with a scare, I think his name is Toma) heard them and turned around. "Uh, Bardock, what are we gonna do about those people? Oh, wait, one has a working radar, I think." "WHAT!? SOMEONE WITH A RADAR THAT'S BETTER THAN MINE!" screamed Raddiz. Bardock: -_-+++ "Oh Raddiz, dear son?" Raddiz was a little nervous. ".Y-yes?" "DON'T YOU EVER SCREAM IN MY EAR AGAIN UNLESS YOU WANT A PAINFUL DEATH! Uh, sorry Toma, what did you say about a working radar?" "That blue/greenish haired girl has one." ". Please be kidding about the hair color." "Look your self." Bardock turned around and looked at the people. Yep, a blue/greenish haired girl. Well, at least there was the radar. "Hey Bulma? Do you know the guy that's staring at you?" asked Goku. "Hmm. Seems familiar, ignoring the fact that I know you. Oh! I remember him!" Then she yells over to Bardock. "HELLO BARDOCK!!!" Oh $#!+! She remembers me!" "Hey! Root head! Stop the killing!" "-_-++ WHO CALLED ME ROOT HEAD! I WILL PERSONALLY STRANGLE YOU!" Then Goku said, "I did!" with a big smile. Bardock then flew down. "Oh. Its you, Kakarot." "I AM NOT "CARROT"! I AM SON GOKU!" Then launch walks over to him, ray gun aimed at him. " Can I shoot him Bulma?" "." "I', just gonna shoot anyway." Gun shooting can be heard. "D@mn!" Launch spitted out. Bardock was still living; he just had holes in his armor. Bardock: -_-++++ (imagine the largest tic-tack-toe board you can.) "Give me your radar and you won't get hurt." "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" A weird, loud, static sound can be heard. Lets just say Goku's hearing aids don't work well in cold environments. "Nice try, but I'm not stupid." "No, really. I can't hear you, I can only hear a weird sound. ugh!" Goku pulls his hearing aids out and gave them to Bulma. "There. Now talk loud." ". GIVE-ME-YOUR-RADAR." "Ohhh. Well.nyah!" (The way he does it in the TV show) Bardock then motions to take the radar anyways, and the Z Warriors attack. Then Raddiz, Trias, and Bardock crew attack, and all hell breaks lose. Fists go flying. This goes on for an hour, and then everyone gets tired. "Alright Kakarot, where is your radar?" "Hmm. Bulma? You know where it is?" "No." Neither does anyone else. Bardock face vaults. "Yeah right." "No, really. We don't know anymore." ". great -_- ;;; Well, who had it last?" Snow points to Goku. "Huh? I did?" "WAIT! If Goku had it and it is now gone, that means he ate it! Look at the fact that Gohan is gone too!" Then Gohan's little voice can be heard. "LET ME OUT DADDY!" "Ehehe. ops." "Gee, you're a very good kid sitter." Bardock said sarcastically. "Huh? I don't sit on kids!" exclaimed Goku. ". Your bright, huh?" "Umm." "LET ME OUT!" "Okay, okay!" Then Goku bends over and pukes, and out comes an angry Gohan. Gohan= -_-+++" "I said I was sorry!" "I guess I can forgive you daddy." ".Don't forget about the radar." "Ohhh yeah. Hold on." That gets puked up too. Bardock gets a towel and picks it up. "There." Now to find the last too Dragonballs." Gohan hid the Dragonball on his hat and hid in Goku's shirt. "Umm. bye!" Then the Z gang leaves really quickly. Bardock hands the radar to Raddiz, who says, "looks like one is moving." Bardock walks back to the radar and sees that Raddiz was right. "Grrr. lets get those warriors!" So, Bardock, Raddiz, Trias, and the crew fly after the Z warriors. They catch up pretty quickly. "What now!" asked Goku, as the Z Gang was getting surrounded. "The radar says you guys have a Dragonball." "Huh? Ohhh yeah. Goku." said Krillen. ". Nyah! You can't have it!" Then fighting starts again. ". And Kami thinks I cause trouble.hmph." Piccolo muttered to him self-right after he sent the sayian girl flying towards Yamcha. Then there is some silent agreement through the Z warriors to fight as long as they can for distraction. Well, all but Piccolo, and Goku (who put his hearing aids back in) hid Snow, Bulma, and Chi-chi. Now Goku can leave, which he does, but Piccolo does also. They fly away to some other mountain that isn't too close or too far. 3 HOURS LATER. The Z-gang was laying on the ground in defeat. "Great! The Dragonball moved to somewhere!" notified Trias. "You nincompoop!" yelled Raddiz, "The being with the Dragonball moved!" Then Raddiz whacked Trias on the Head, to which Bardock commented, "If you keep doing that, he will just get stupider." "Sorry. Oh look, there's Vegeta and Napa! Over here!" Raddiz waved his arms around. Vegeta spotted them and landed, Napa right behind him. Bardock motioned to them. "Hey, could you guy keep these "Earth defenders" in line while we go finish some business?" "Whatever," said Vegeta. With this, Bardock, Raddiz, Trias, and the crew fly off.  
  
Well, there we go. Finally, the 4th chappy! *Does little dance and feels proud. Gohan: You, know, Piccolo and Bardock r still fighting, right? Bountyhunter5000: OHHH they r, eh? Well, I've got the perfect punishment for them both in the next chappy. Mwahahaahaha!!!! Gohan: I can't wait to find out what it is. though I hope Piccolo's isn't as bad as Bardock's. Bountyhunter5000: sry. I like them both, so I must be equal Gohan: ( *sad face* Bardock: uh oh. Piccolo: NOOOO!!! Mwahahaahaha!! Well, see ya! 


End file.
